Seed City
by Crimsonsapphire99
Summary: A new version of Sin City done with the cast of Gundam Seed. Chapter 2 up
1. Preview

From the mind that brought you Kira's choice and Gundam Seed Endless Waltz comes one of my most difficult projects yet. Using the cast of Gundam Seed I Crimson Sapphire36 plan to create my own version of Sin City. So here is a small preview of what's in store.

On a colony there is battle going on between people who rule the streets and people who rule everything. Welcome to Seed City. A place full of corruption, war, violence and even the law has a piece of the action. In this place everyone has a story to tell and this is small series of fan fics we hear three of those stories. Here is just a few of the SeeD cast who will be in this and who they will play.

Nancy- Murrue Ramius- A girl who becomes the item of interested between Mu and Yellow Bastard.

Miho- Stella Loussier- A girl from Old Minerva who is a call girl and an assassin.

Becky- Frey Allstar- A young call girl who is a worrier and may be a liability.

Gail- Lacus Clyne- The leader of the girls of Old Town, strong and feisty

Jackie Boy- Rau Le Creuset- A corrupt hero who likes things to go his way.

Manute- Andrew Waltfeld- A man of strength who plans to take control of Old Minerva for his master.

The Man- Athrun Zala- A assassin whose history is a mystery

Goldie- Lunamaria Hawke- A call girl who is in need of help from Shinn

Shellie- Miriallia Haw- A young bartender who acts strong but has a soft side.

Dwight- Kira Yamato- A ex con who helps the girls of old Minerva and the love interest of Milly and Lacus.

Marv- Shinn Asuka- A powerful ex-con whom investigates the murder of the woman he loves though detective work and heavy force.

That Yellow Bastard- Yuuna Roma Seylan- A sicko whose a leading politicians son, has a eye for Murrue.

Hartigan- Mu La Flaga- An honest law enforcer who Murrue falls for.

Kevin- Rey Za Burrel- A silent assassin who feeds on his victims.

Wendy -Cagali Yula Attha- Luna's best friend and fellow call girl whom disguises herself as Luna to get close to Shinn.

Walk down the right back alley in Seed City and you'll find anything.

Like the sound of it? Have idea for which other characters not mentioned should play, let me know in a review. Your help is highly appreciated. Thanks and I'm working on Kira's choice still for all of you who have been reading the series.


	2. Big Fat Kill Part 1

First story in the Seed City series, I know it's not in order but I bought Big Fat Kill in book form so it helped. Enjoy, here's part 1.

"FORGET IT! Bang on that door as much as you want your not coming in" shouted Milly, her door was bolted and it had been knocked twenty-seven times now. She stood there wearing an opened white shirt revealing her red bra and matching underwear.

"I'm hurt Milly, surely everything we've shared as to mean something to you?" asked Rau, the guy was almost hammered out of his head and was propped up on the door with his face close to it as he talked to Milly. He was luckily keeping his mask over his eyes.

"Oh yeah I'm sure having an ice pack on my lip is a sure sign of romance" laughed Milly. "Have you tried getting some work when you have huge bruises on your face. I can't even take a photograph of people without them thinking I'm weird. I can't get work, which means no money. And without money I wouldn't even be able to pay the rent on this apartment. I nearly lost on account of what we 'shared'" she continued with her back against the door looking away from it. "And if you can't take a hint then get your head sorted and sod off!"

"I know your angry baby and I forgive you for being angry. But please we need to talk, what your saying is true" Rau seemed to whisper it in Milly's ear. "But is there a little room in your mind that speaks out…and loves?"

"God you're giving me a headache" groaned Milly. "This isn't a lovers spat and I have a grip on reality. Get some help Rau and GET LOST" she yelled as she stepped back from the door. As she was talking a figure appeared from her room. All he was wearing were some shoes and black pair of jeans. His hair was brown and a little flat.

"That was cruel Milly," said Rau with a serious tone to his voice. "It's one thing playing hard to get but don't go trying to cut my nuts off".

"Go ahead and open the door Milly" said the figure, "I'll handle this". Milly turned round with a worried face, her 'friend' had his fists gripped and ready.

"Come on baby, there is only so much abuse a man can take you know. Let me in and I'll show you I've changed and your wrong about me" Rau sounded pissed off and had opened the door as far as he could.

"Oblige him Milly, I'm ready".

"For the sake of Jesus no Kira. This guy is dangerous, if he knew you were here all hell will break loose" said Milly placing her hands on Kira's chest and pushing him away from the door. "I mean it Kira, stay out of this. This is my apartment".

"Okay, it's your apartment. But be warned, he's got three friends out there and all of them are as drunk as ten skunks. You could hear there breathing from Heliopolis" said Kira and retreated back to the bedroom to get dressed.

"Was that another voice I heard, who you got in there baby?" Ray asked.

"I got soldiers, officers and the local high school basketball team. Its love next here Rau" Milly laughed nervously trying to but Kira a little time.

Rau sighed, "Milly, I've been patient and I have stood here quietly but I could right now breaking this door down into matchsticks. So you better open this door unless you want it to get ugly" he said with his teeth gritting.

"You tell him" muttered one of his friends.

"It's taking a lot out of me being THIS polite" snarled Rau.

Kira changed into his shirt which was black and was held together by small belts with buckles with the collar stuck up. He could hear Milly going for the bolt on the door.

"Okay you can come in just don't…OH SHIT!"

Rau's friends all were drunk and at once started raiding the fridge for drinks.

"So you and your bozo buddies come over here together to make you look hard" Milly sneered.

"Bozos huh, should hit you know Rau" said one of the guys.

"Hey relax babe I had a great idea," said Rau standing over Milly. "Basically your gonna call some of your friends from the bar and we are all going to paint the town red. It'll be a blast" laughed Rau then noticed something.

"Forget it, no way would I let the girls near you losers" snapped Milly.

"What…is…this?" asked Rau, the room went quiet and the guys gave each other looks to say trouble was starting.

"A shirt" said Rau getting angry, "a mans shirt and its not mine". He leaned closer to Milly making her look him in the eyes. "Who is he? I can smell him on you, he was here. Where is he?" he growled.

"He's Wing Zero, took off with his angel wings before you came" Milly said laughing nervously.

Kira walked through the hall to the bathroom, no one saw him.

"You did this on purpose, you bring us over to rub it in MY FACE" shouted Rau, Kira could see his shadow grabbing Milly.

"Go ahead Rau, if hitting me makes you feel like you're a real man then take a shot" shouted Milly.

"There you go again with the insults, I've never hit a woman" said Rau. Next thing Kira heard was a huge slap and cutlery falling to the floor. In the kitchen Milly was on the floor with blood coming from her lip. Rau's friends just stood where they were.

"You bastard, you goddamn bastard" she said, half-upset and half-furious.

"No need to be hostile Milly. You, the guys and me are going to have some fun. I'm going to go take a whiz" said Rau and left for the bathroom.

"Wish you had dropped by earlier Rau. Imagine what my new Boyfriend would do" laughed Milly.

"There you go again, I plan a great evening and you go for my nuts. But I'm a generous guy so I forgive you. Not that you appreciate it you stuck up whore," said Rau as he entered the bathroom and closed the door. Milly sat on the floor when one of the guys approached her.

"Hey come on he's all muscles, I'm a romantic myself, and you're cute" he said. Milly at once grabbed the biggest knife she had and pointed it at the guys with a fiery temper in her eyes.

"Make a move and I'll cut your little pecker off" she said.

"I've been told," said the guy.

"Hey baby I don't hear you making those calls" Rau shouted as he stood over the toilet taking a leak. "Better hurry, I want girls here before I'm finished" he said. As he finished he shook and zipped up his flies. All the time not knowing someone was behind him hiding in the bath behind the shower curtain before it was too late.

"Hi" said Kira as he grabbed Rau by the hair and held a razor blade to his neck. "I'm Milly's new boyfriend and I'm out of my mind". Rau froze on the spot half afraid of who this lunatic was.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" he said.

"Now listen, if you ever come near Milly or think or speak about her I'll cut you in ways that will make you useless to any girl" Kira whispered into Rau's ear.

"You're making a big mistake pal," said Rau.

"You made a big mistake yourself" said Kira, "you forgot to flush".

"Oh God no" said Rau, moving the blade away Kira forced Rau's head directly under water and held it so he could not move. He tried to grab Kira but could not reach him. Kira didn't move and did not say anything or show an emotion. Rau could not hold his breath any longer and tried to gasp but swallowed some of the urine-flavoured water. Kira waited till he had swallowed five more gulps worth. Rau felt the weight being taken off and his head emerged from the water completely soaked, he spat out some of the water and got up shaking.

"Bastard, you are dead" he growled pulling out his handgun. Rau looked around, Kira had vanished.

"I don't need this" he sneered and stormed out of the bathroom and towards the front door not looking at Milly or his friends.

"Soldiers we're moving out, and NO QUESTIONS" he snapped, his friends did not hesitate and followed. Outside were four GuAIZ suits, one in White belonged to Rau.

Milly wiped the blood away from her mouth and watched from her window as Rau left and turned to Kira who was standing on the edge looking down on the suits as they took flight.

"What did you do?" she asked him.

"Not much, I don't think he'll be coming back here again," said Kira turning his head to look at Milly who had a seductive looking smile on her face. "How's your jaw?" he asked.

"I've been slapped before, it's no big deal" said Milly, "Kira you have to understand, he was a long time ago before you appeared with that new look of yours. It was only once, I've done some very dumb things," she said. Kira didn't say anything but looked in the direction Rau and his crew were heading

"Seeing as I'm one of those dumb things I cannot blame you Milly. But those guys are dangerous, that masked moron is a menace, he could kill someone unless I stop him. I'll call you later" he said taking a small leap and began to descend to the ground.

"No don't," shouted Milly.

_She yells something after me but thanks to a damn Sky Grasper going past I can't make it out. It sounds like 'laugh'. The hell does she mean laugh? Guess I can be serious a lot._

"Goddamn you Yamato, you damn fool" whispered Milly as she watched Kira land on the ground and head to his Mobile Suit.

_I activate Strike and take flight at once. I cut through the park area to catch up to Rau and his crew going like a Bat out of Hell at great speed across a mountain area just above the road. In his drunken state he would not know if I just killed him right here right now. No need to play it cute, just get rid of him, I have to keep up and this airspace has a speed limit. Speeding, great way to get caught by the law. And with me being a killer with a new face whose one DNA check away from being sent to face the Gerbera Straight this is not a good move. But I cannot go home and forget, if I let Rau and his pals have their fun it won't be good. They want blood, woman's blood, and I know where they are going._

Suddenly Kira's radar went off, behind was M1 Astray suit, in the colours of blue and white, it was a law model. He had been spotted and he would be asked to pull over.

_Dammit, I don't have enough money to bribe this guy. Even if I did there's always a chance he's an honest cop. What if my fake I.D doesn't fool him? Should I kill him? Luckily Rau lets me breathe again._

Rau was so drunk he had got to near the roads while flying causing a driver to steer out of control and make his car topple. At once the M1 pilot noticed this and activated the red and blue lights on the suits shoulders and set off the siren. At once the four GuAIZ suits picked up speed. Kira knew at once what they were doing and made Strike pick up speed and followed behind the M1. After only five minutes he saw at once where they were heading.

_Dammit, if he had just caught them sooner. Now the trouble has begun, I knew at once if they want the blood of a woman there is only one place to go, Old Minerva._

Old Minerva was a town that was the size of 1/10th of the colony, it had been named after the ship Minerva which now a broken old ruin was positioned slap bang in the middle of town. As the GuAIZ suits entered the M1 shut off its sirens and lights just as it entered the edge of town and at once turned away before trouble could be caused.

_His sirens and orders won't work here. In Minerva it's the girls who control this town. As soon as he entered they had their guns and Mobile Suits ready. What the girls wear is not what you would wear if it were snowy. For a price these girls will give you everything you wish but mess with them and you're in trouble. That's exactly what Rau and his pals will be if they are not careful. They begin walking through the streets. I follow them on foot, Strike rifle in hand. They are looking for someone, they know not to go for the girls in packs, go for the helpless, and they found someone._

Walking into a very long one way street was a girl wearing a dark pink uniform which had been cut at the top and was wearing different kinda of jewellery, some had the holy cross of them. Her red hair was tied back and she walked on ignoring Rau and his GuAIZ walking near her. Rau opened his cockpit door the second he was walking alongside the girl.

"Hey baby hop into my suits hand, I'll get you there" he said, the girl looked up at Rau and gave an innocent smile.

"Sorry baby, I work the day shift, and I have had a very long day. Right now I need some well-earned sleep, plus I don't do group jobs" she told him.

As soon as she refused Rau's teeth began to grit together in annoyance.

"Girl I've just had the worst day of my life. I've been threatened and hit every time I turn my head. But the day I get turned down by a hooker when I have GOOD hard-earned cash to pay her with. That's when I draw the line, we'll just talk, it'll be nice" he said still keeping his eyes on the girl.

"Sorry cowboy, no talk jobs either," said the girl looking at him quickly before she continued walking.

Kira jumped out of Strike and grabbed two handguns. Turning into the street he could see the conversation going on and began to run down the street. He kept cover once or twice and soon caught up with walking GuAIZ suits.

"Settle down sugar, why don't you try the Alamo, I'm sure the girls there can help you. Just don't go to the Amigo, that's a smoking joint" the girl advised.

"Your enjoying yourself aren't you, humiliating me like this. For no God damn reason" Rau was losing it, small veins on his face could be seen and he was preparing to leap out of his suit. Kira had a chance and got ready to move when he felt the barrel of a gun touch the back of his neck.

"That's far enough Kira" a woman spoke, he knew that voice. He got slowly, not making a sudden move and looked. A woman with pink hair wearing a black and purple kimono with black boots and gloves and a gold hairpin and red bow in her hair walked in front of him.

"We've got the drop on these bozos since they first appeared with that M1 behind them, just sit back and enjoy the show" she told him.

_I can't argue with her, the girls here are the law. Poor Rau, he has no idea what's about to hit him. I almost feel sorry for the poor shmuck. His voice is still raising but he and his loser bunch of friends will have other things to worry about soon. A rumble is heard in the background, a storms coming, perfect timing. The girl next to me purrs a panther purr, and moves like liquid mercury. She's as distracting as a tour of paradise. Only in this place would she dress like this to not be noticed, or maybe she wanted to be noticed. Maybe she picked it out of the wardrobe just to drive me nuts. Christ it's working too, death and blood will soon flow about 20 yards from us and I can't take my eyes off her. She laughs, a perfect laugh, just like how perfect her body…_

"So how's the photographer. The one who never shuts up?" the girl asked.

"Not right now Lacus" whispered Kira.

"That always was your problem Kira, you worry too much and your wound up tight. Not to mention your bad taste in woman" said Lacus with a cheeky grin and then looked at the GuAIZ suits.

"So who are those guys, the girls boyfriends?" she asked.

"One of them thinks he is. He's the one in the mask, he's insane. I followed him here to make sure he didn't hurt any of the girls" Kira told her.

"Us helpless little girls" laughed Lacus giving Kira a smile only dead people can ignore.

_A dead man, that's what I am and THAT'S what I will remain. One side of me tells me to not look at her, stay cold, calm and remember what happens when you play with fire. You're a killer, a killer with new face. You have innocent blood on your hands and you know it, nothing will wash them clean. After a short while I calm down, Lacus is still talking. How can she call Milly a chatterbox?_

"Us girl are fine Kira. However masked man and his buds are one mistake away from seeing what Stella can do" Lacus told him. "She recently got her hands on a new Mobile Suit and she's been itching to try it out. It broke my hear to see her not having fun"

_She gives a small girlish giggle and points up to a nearby roof. It's a good thing the support bars on the building are fine steel. Standing on the roof is Sword Impulse Gundam. A Gundam, which carries two deadly swords that, could hack a whole ship to pieces. And sitting in it is deadly little Stella._

Stella wore a blue dress and had light blonde hair, her eyes looked cold and blood thirsty as the red Gundam followed the GuAIZ suits.

"Your running out of street cowboy, I'd advise turning round and save you guys a lot of grief" said the woman. Rau was getting ready to burst with anger.

"You are really enjoying yourself doing this to me ain't ya? If that was a threat then you got guts, You're a sassy little thing but your not in the position to making threats, look at you" he said, his friends moving in a little closer.

_Those slobs, I now feel sorry for them and want to tell them to clear out. But crossing these girls is suicide, they are the law. Lightning flashes, moving closer now, Rau does not stand a chance. Suddenly from behind Kira turned to see four Strike Daggers with beam rifles at the ready. One of them brought Strike over and placed it near Kira. Rau and his friends had noticed. The trap is set and ready to spring. Their scum, they deserve what's coming to them. So why the hell do I have that horrible feeling something is wrong?_

"Lacus, they didn't kill anyone, it got a little ugly at Milly's but they didn't kill a soul" said Kira.

"And they won't" said Lacus with a grin on her face.

_Why this feeling? Something Milly said I couldn't put my finger on it. Rau's voice is now loud but calm._

"Okay I'll admit I sounded off. Nobodies perfect, you know that. It wasn't aimed at you and I'm trying as hard as I can to be cool. I'm just a little on the edge," Rau said. The girl was smiling, she knew what was going to happen.

"You're plastered, what you need is a good night sleep, no way you can handle a woman in the state your in" she said friendly. At this Rau snapped and an evil grin appeared over his face.

"You want to see if I have what it takes, want to see what I got?" he asked.

"I've seen all shapes honey, and all sizes," said the girl. Rau now was furious and pulled out his handgun.

"No more games, get in the car" he snarled. The girl didn't react and just looked at him and sighed.

"Aw sugar, you just gone and done the dumbest thing in your whole life" she said.

Wasting no time Stella threw a sharp spinning blade from her hand and leapt into Sword Impulse. The blade hit the wall and hit its target, Rau's hand. At once the hand with the gun still in its clutches fell to the ground near the girl. What was even more impressive was the blade was now stuck in Rau's seat. However he didn't notice, as he and his friends were to bust in shock over the fact his hand was missing and blood was spewing out. Sword Impulse drew its swords and with one in each hand leapt from the roof and descended down.

"Oh Jesus, MY HAND" Ray kept saying as he tried to stop the flow of blood and stay in his suit. With on quick move Sword Impulse sliced two GuAIZ suits in half and as the parts landed on the ground from the cockpit seats two bodies fell out, both missing the top of their heads and ¾ of their brains. The other aimed its gun but Sword Impulse made short work and managed to cut the head of the pilot clean off as well as the suit. The severed head rolled out past white GuAIZ as Rau used his only moving hand to control the gun arm.

"I get attacked, FOR NO REASON AT ALL!" he yelled as his suit followed Sword Impulse as Stella made it move left and right, teasing Rau. Rau kept yelling he'd make her pay, Kira wasted no time and got into Strike and ran to join the fight.

"He's got the drop on her" he yelled.

"He's got damn all, don't be dumb like he is and stay out of her way" said Lacus not moving at all. _Maybe he's dumb but you'd think losing most of his blood would make this nut job, woman hating bastard shut up._

"THIS IS A CAREER ENDING WOUND YOU SLUT, I'LL MAKE YOU AND EVERYONE IN THIS TOWN BURN!" Rau yelled still trying to get a clear shot at Sword Impulse.

_As I arrive just behind Rau, Stella comes on my screen giving me that look to tell me to stay clear. I don't have to be told twice. Then I look to see Rau's cockpit is still open and he's feeling groggy._

"Watch you step" said Kira. Rau was too dazed and fell back onto his seat, onto the blade.

"Yeesh" said Kira looking away. Rau did not move from his seat and was starting to go red in the face. Lacus was now coming over to watch.

"I GOT POWERFUL FRIENDS YOU BITCHES, YO'LL PAY. HOLD STILL DAMMIT!" Rau yelled at Stella.

"She's playing with ya, just give up," said Kira.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Rau and did not notice Sword Impulse throwing a cylinder into the barrel of the White GuAIZ's gun.

"She's blocked it Rau, if you fire it will get messy" said Kira. Rau spun GuAIZ round and aimed at Strike.

"SHUT UP" he yelled and fired.

_One last bellow of self-pity._

The gun exploded, pieces flew straight at the suit taking it apart at the main body. And at the heart of it all one small piece stuck itself into Rau's forehead. As the suit fell to the ground Rau fell out, Kira and Stella jumped from their Gundams and joined Lacus as they looked at Rau who was sitting upright nearly frozen in fear.

"I can't see, I can't see or hear. What's happening?" he kept saying, Kira groaned and as he and Lacus looked away as Stella stepped forward holding her favourite dagger.

"For God sake Stella finish him off," said Kira.

"And make it quick" said Lacus, Stella stepped in front of Rau and aimed her blade and brought it down.

_She doesn't chop his head off. She makes a Pez Dispenser out of him. The girls then appear, some have the expression that shows they have seen it all before. The red head, whose name is Frey Allstar has a giggle, two new girls throw up. It's then down to business. We strip the bodies of everything of value, cards, license, cash, cards and I.Ds will be used to sell to friend, neighbours and outlaws. I finish fishing round Rau's body and I find a few credit cards, a passport and a picture of magazine cover Mia Campbell in just her birthday suit, I'll make Dearka pay big bucks for this. About £300 worth in notes which I stuff in my pocket. I hear their suits being taken apart to sell to Junk Techs. I'm almost done when I see something in his Jean pocket. A small wallet, I take it out and open it. Then I find the Atom Bomb. Rau Le Creuset you son of a bitch._

_That Sky Grasper back Milly's apartment blocked me from hearing her right. She never stop laugh, Rau you son of a bitch. Lacus joins me and shouts out everyone known curse in the English language. The girls huddle around and do the same, Frey grabs onto my arm and then pulls back in fear. Milly never said 'laugh'_

_She said 'Zaft', the Zaft police, the law throughout the rest of this colony. The best of the best, and this guy is one of them. Captain Rau Le Creuset. 'Killer Creuset' the papers called him, a goddamn ace pilot._

_Rau you son of a bitch._

To be continued


	3. Big Fat Kill Part 2

_It's held for years. The truce, the shaky truce. ZAFT gets a slice of the profits and free entertainment at parties. Meanwhile the girls get to administer their own justice and claim Old Minerva as their turf. If one their soldiers come in not shopping the girls send him packing. Sure they'll steal his Mobile suit, dress him up, and steal his pants and gun. But he gets sent back alive. That's the truce and rules. As long as ZAFT stays out the girls keep the pimps and mob out._

_The Mob, this will be a dream come true, with Rau dead this will leave the girls open to attacks. The streets will be covered in the girl's blood all because of one slob who drank on to many. A slob with a badge, Rau you son of a bitch._

Kira shoved the badge into his shirt, feeling it on his chest. Half an hour had now passed since Frey acting like a complete pro had led a bunch of slobs to their deaths. Now she was shaking like a lost orphan, her voice sounded terrified. Every girl there knew things were straight to hell, only thing was Frey was the only one who said so.

"The cops, the mob. Things are gonna go back to the way they used to be" she managed to say. The girls went silent, no one wanted to even think about what would happen.

"THE HELL THEY WILL!" shouted Lacus with her fist clenched. "We have guns, we'll fight ZAFT and the mob. We'll go to war".

"Don't act like a hero Lacus you would not stand a chance," said Kira. Everyone looked at Kira who now had his hands in his pockets.

Rau's badge presses cold against my heart. The very heart these girls jumpstarted when I was nearly taken out by Ginn Bullets. They saved my life, gave me a second chance, I owe them big.

Lacus turned round and pointed her gun at Kira's head.

"We got no time for hysterics here. I need a BuCUE, make sure it's got a lot of power. Don't go pointing that gun at me Lacus. I mean it," said Kira his tone very serious.

"WHO ARE YOU TO GIVE ORDERS? As soon as you got what you wanted you left and went off playing with that photographer. Now you come back and drop us in this mess. You brought them here in the first place. Why should I not blow your brains out?" Lacus boomed stepping closer to Kira. The rain was now falling heavily but no noticed.

"Put down the gun. Get me a BuCUE, I'll hide the bodies" said Kira calmly.

"Hide the Bodies?" Lacus looked like she was going to laugh as she drew the gun closer to Kira. "Perhaps you have forgotten that M1 that followed you. Do you think it did not bother to get yours AND Rau's I.D. They'll check every river and sewer in this colony. They WILL find him Kira".

"The Pits, I'll haul the bodies to the pits. ZAFT's suits can't detect anything there. Get that gun out of my face" Kira warned her.

_Stella moves to my back, one word from Lacus and I'll be cut in half._

"You'll never make it" Lacus now had her face and the gun so close to Kira she could feel his breath. "They'll be watching the roads and then you'll be caught. Everything will got back to how it used to be Kira!" she shouted.

"You're talking crazy Lacus!" Kira raised his voice. "The skies and roads won't be watched yet. Just get me a BuCUE, if it does not work then you can have your war. DAMMIT GET THAT GUN OUT OF MY FACE" and with a few quick reactions Kira grabbed the gun and slapped Lacus on the cheek.

"YOU BASTARD" yelled Lacus, the girls went silent and prepared to attack but rubbing her cheek Lacus chuckled. "I forgot how fast you are". And with that pulled Kira towards her.

_My Pink Hair Princess. I nearly have my head torn off as she shoves my mouth into hers. She kisses me so powerfully it hurts us both as I return the favour. You'll always be mine Lacus. If I have to die for you tonight I will. Kira managed to draw himself away form Lacus who was now breathing heavily and turned to the girls._

"A BuCUE, with a decent generator, and make sure it has a lot of space".

_I'd rather use Strike but like Lacus said there's a good chance they got my I.D number along with Rau's. While I give out the orders Lacus' eyes are burning into the back of my skull like a Genesis beam. She does not say a single word but puts on a raincoat and a hat as the rain begins to get worse. If that was our last kiss it was a damn good one. A few minutes later we have the bodies lined up and ready. I can still feel Rau's badge against my chest. Rau you son of a bitch, you got me good._

Thanks to one of the girls called Kisato whose boyfriend was a Junk Tech the girls brought back a BuCue with a crate on its back. It was black and had a different look to regular BuCUEs.

"Where did you get that? We'll never fit them in that crate, it could only at least hold one of them" groaned Kira.

"Lowe did the best he could. We are low on time you know," said Kisato.

"Hey Lacus, any chance I can head on home? All this is making me a bit queasy plus I think I need a drink" said Frey.

"Sure, just if you're going to talk to someone don't mention anything about this. Not a single word "Lacus warned her.

"Don't worry, not even my mom is going to know" said Frey as she walked off.

"We need to make the load easier to transport" said Kira, Stella at once leapt into Sword Impulse's cockpit and returned holding a katana and drew it.

"Hold up, I'll give you a hand" said Kira removing his shirt and held up one of the bodies by its legs.

"And dry your hair when you get back, you'll get a cold and…yeesh" said Lucas as she turned to see Stella hacking up the bodies and Kira keeping his eyes averted.

Thunder cracked again, two of the girls walked past to see Frey at a payphone.

"Who you calling?" asked one of the girls suspiciously.

"Just my mom, I only wanna hear her voice. Don't worry, I won't say anything" said Frey, the girls just shrugged their shoulders and walked off leaving Frey to call.

Soon on the hills outside of Town the black BuCUE was thundering through the rain, its legs moving fast. The crate on its back kept strong and firm, and inside the cockpit Kira sat.

_Christ how can I get moving in this bucket of bolts. Maybe a few years or twenty this would have been the best piece of engineering. Now look at it, it moves good but not fast enough. Also I have on its back a nice crate with hacked up remains of what smells like raw rotting fish. Even with the bodies cut we need a Ginn to hold the door down to put the lock on. I glance down at the status computer of the suits and I curse the name of every girl in Old Minerva. How the hell am I suppose to get to the pits on rusting legs? Thanks girl, maybe you could have used some oil. But I can't stop to get some, not with the meat and my passenger._

Kira looked over his shoulder, Rau was standing up right behind to the left, and the shrapnel still in his forehead. The rain was getting worse, Kira could barely see the road. Now feeling a little nervous Kira turned and put his hand into Rau's jacket pocket and pulled out a small box the size of his hand. _Go ahead, take one of his cigarettes, it'll help._ Kira drew one and lit it up just as a light passed over his head.

"So I have you smoking now do I?"

"Shut up Rau, your dead, this is just my imagination talking to me so just shut the hell up" said Kira not looking and just focused on the road.

"Yeah, sure I'm actually dead. Sure you're only imagining me talking to you to keep you company. All means one thing, Your nerves are shot, your so paranoid and scared you keep hearing and seeing things that ain't there" said Rau, Kira ignored him and blew smoke from his mouth.

"Its true you know, you only become a smoker when the chips are down, and your down on chips then anyone. So down your sucking the sidewalk" Rau continued.

"I'm fine, you shut the hell up" snapped Kira, a drop of sweat ran down his face.

_He's dead, don't listen to him. You're hallucinating, it's just nerves. Jesus a M1 goes flying past quite low. Why was he that close to the ground? He's just showing off, don't panic._

"You should see the surveillance gear those babies get. It's like something out of Star Wars man" said Rau on purpose sounding like a hippie. "My buds in those suits can find anything. It's over, keep smoking, they know you got me in here. You're a dead man, just like me".

Kira's hands gripped the controls tighter, he could feel his teeth grit and shake, his pupils shrunk. Then he heard something, a creaking noise, the legs.

"Aww listen to that, here's me thinking at least four minutes of fighting was gonna endure. But those hookers let you down. What ya gonna do when the legs rust and fall off honey bunch? Call ORB" Rau moved closer on Kira, he could feel the dead mans breath which made him even more scared.

"You're a sucker for Lacus. Bet she's laughing at you now, we ain't gonna make it Yamato, you loser".

"I'll Make it, shut the hell up" snapped Kira looking at Rau.

"Not unless you keep your eyes on the road" chuckled Rau. Kira turned and looked and barely missed a passing BuCUE. Rau's body fell on his back with the arms near his chest.

"This is fun, just like being in a buddy film" laughed Rau.

"SHUT UP," yelled Kira pushing Rau back into his place and focusing on the road.

"They saw me I bet, ZAFT is gonna be on us soon" whispered Rau.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" boomed Kira when a siren was heard.

"Told ya" whispered Rau. As a M1 came flying towards them.

_This time I can't bring myself to tell him to shut up. He's dead, I'm imagining him talking to me, he's a prick and an asshole but he's right dammit. The M1 wants me and I can't escape on rusty legs. What's not to stop me from killing the pilot? It's a tough call, he maybe an honest man, a saint among heroes. Or a guy whose got a wife and kids and is going home having done a good job. A rest my hand on the weapons fire button, what do I do? He's now asking me to pull over._

"You're breaking my heart with your torment. He's getting mad, better stop," said Rau.

"Whatever you say," said Kira as he finished the cigarette and slammed the break while pulling over. Rau fell backwards so he was lying on his front, the gun remains now plunged further into his head. The M1 landed and walked up the BuCue. The pilot's face appeared on Kira's screen as the pilot looked. He saw Rau.

"You're friend party too hard?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm the designated driver," said Kira calmly.

"Well you were driving with a busted back light," said the pilot, Kira waited for him to asked to follow him. "I'll let you off with a warning, with that the M1 left.

_What next?_

Half an hour later with rain still pouring they reached the pits. With one leg missing Kira had no choice but to have the crate pushed by the BuCue the last quarter of a mile there.

_This place used to be a big tourist attraction. While the pits had been here since day 1 it turned out adding Godzilla and his fellow monster buddies made it a smash hit as it sucked in money. That is until this dumb kid got to close to Mothra and fell in head first, luckily I managed to pull him out by his shoe. However the papers made it look like he had drowned and I was too late. The place was closed part from the occasional teens who make out here._ Kira opened the cockpit to get ready to push Rau out onto the crate. Few more minutes work and I'll catch the next train to Heliopolis town, Go home and call it a night. A shot rang out, Kira fell back into his seat and BuCue fell to the ground. Kira sat silently, not making a single move. Rau's body was near him with what appeared to be a smile. Things were worse then what they had first though.

To be continued.


End file.
